1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Fixing devices using an electromagnetic induction heating system are known as the fixing devices each installed in an image forming apparatus, such as a copy machine and a printer, using an electrophotographic system.